


Divided and United

by Inkblooded_Witch



Series: Family and Mates [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: A normal day with a normal routine is thrown completely out of whack as the last person Castiel had ever expected to see shows up on his doorstep. Sadly this is one problem that won't go away unless both he and Gabriel address it. Desitel and Sabriel. Dash of smut at the end. Part 7 of 'Family and Mates'.





	

    Castiel yawned widely, pouring himself a second cup of coffee with one hand while the other stirred some creamer into a metal thermos. He put the pot back under the still hissing maker, picking up the lid to snap onto the travel mug. The Omega set it next to the small, insulated cooler, one he'd just finished packing, then added a packet of sweetener to his own mug as Dean came back through the kitchen. His mate absently checked a pocket for his phone before grabbing his keys, stopping by the counter to grab his lunch and coffee.

    "Thanks Cas."

    The Omega mumbled a response, still waiting for the effects of his first cup of coffee to kick in. A hand dipped down, tipping his chin up. His lips curled into a small smile as Dean kissed him, eyes warm. The Alpha gave his shoulder a squeeze, then continued his way out the door. A minute later Castiel heard the rumble of Baby's engine come to life. He sighed, sipping his coffee as he poured orange juice into Mary's Batman cup and filled Henry's Sippy cup with milk. He waited until after Cheerios had been poured into a bowl and out onto a plate before making his way upstairs to get them up for school. Mary was only in first grade, but already she disliked this whole getting up early for school business. He would have let Henry sleep more, but he couldn't leave him home alone, so he had to get dragged out when they dropped off Mary.

    Eventually Castiel got his zombified daughter out of bed and out the door, loading both her and her brother into the back of his car. He'd only had the four door Dean had helped him find when they were still dating for a few years, trading it in for something more suitable to chauffeur kids around. It had come in handy more than once thus far, particularly since it took a good deal of questionable methods to get a car seat secured in the Impala. The SUV styled car was better suited to this, not to mention it had three rows and good trunk space. Considering his last heat had worked, Castiel had a feeling they were going to start using that third row more often. He was only a month along by now, but it was enough to know.

    It only took half an hour to get to the school and drop Mary off, pulling through the sluggish car line and reaching back around to wake her up again when it was their turn. While he was already out and things weren't too crowded the Omega ran a few errands, something Henry didn't seem to mind. He either dozed or played with the stash of toys they kept in the middle row. For whatever reason he wasn't a very chatty child, didn't babble or yell or get upset as easily as Mary had. Castiel was hardly complaining. It made his life easier and children developed at their own rate.

    The gas station was first, then the post office, then the pharmacy, then the grocery store. Tedious, but necessary. Two of the stops didn't even require him to get Henry out of the car.

    It was midmorning by the time he got back, unloading the car and getting a load of laundry started. He was loading breakfast dishes into the dishwasher, and wincing as Henry knocked a bowl of yogurt from his highchair, when someone rapped smartly on their front door. The knock was followed by a brief press of the doorbell. Henry smacked the tray with both hands repeatedly, delightedly smearing the white goo all over his tray.

    Castiel sighed, knowing very well he'd be cleaning the chair, the floor, and Henry after this. He wiped his hands on a dish towel, stepping out of the kitchen to check the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone, and even if they'd ordered something nothing ever got delivered before noon.

    He started to reach for the lock, but froze when he looked out the peep hole. Very slowly his hand drew away, and he took a step back. At first he hoped she'd go away, but she repeated her knock and stab of the doorbell. He hesitated, wincing when Henry gave a particularly loud shriek.

    When he checked again, she hadn't moved. Judging by the vaguely annoyed look on her face, she could hear Henry. Castiel took an uneasy breath, glancing down at himself before reluctantly unlocking the door. He was still in the long sleeved t-shirt and jeans he'd worn out, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt wet from the sink. She'd always been a stickler for appearances, even in her own home. No, it didn't matter, not anymore. This was his house, he could wear what he liked.

    Wishing he wasn't still so effected by this woman, Castiel unlocked the door, pulling it open.

    The annoyed look vanished as he did so, as he'd known it would. Now she wore an all too familiar look of regal patience. "Hello Castiel."

    He didn't open the door more than he had to, keeping one hand on it just in case. "Hello mother."

    A moment of silence passed as they gave each other a once over, Castiel hoping she'd hurry up and get whatever she'd come here for over with. Naomi wasn't on the best of terms with any of her children, but it was particularly bad with him and Gabriel. Namely because they were her only Omega children. She was an Omega too, but she'd been one of the most enthusiastic activists for Omega rights. Rather than go crazy at protests or riots, she'd taken a more diplomatic approach. Naomi was one of the reasons Omegas didn't need an Alpha mate to sign off on them taking classes beyond an associate degree, could hold official political offices, and had equal rights in a court of law. He was proud, really, but unfortunately Naomi was just as strict and domineering in her personal life as she had been her professional one.

    Being one of her children was hard enough, never mind one of her Omega children. The stakes had been much higher. Properly dressed twenty-four-seven, highest possible grades in every class even if it was art or gym, they had to play at least one instrument and speak two languages minimum. Their only friends had to be approved by her, they weren't allowed to date unless she approved, they had to get official jobs as soon as it was legal, and if they stuck so much as a toe out of line the consequences were brutal. Castiel had been able to speak Russian as well as English by the time he was ten, could still play the piano to some degree, and had been the top of his graduating class. That said, he also had very few good memories of his childhood, hadn't had any real friends until he was away at college, and had been all thumbs when it came to dating. The only successful relationship he'd ever had had been Dean. His other brothers and sister hadn't had it so bad, but only because he and Gabriel had been Omegas. Naomi expected them to live up to her standards. This had backfired, as the moment they were eighteen both of them had moved out. She'd warned them that if they left they'd get no support, monetary or otherwise, from her. They'd left. She'd cut all contact and tried to get the rest of her family to do the same. Castiel still talked with Anna and Lucifer sometimes, and the Novak siblings still exchanged Christmas cards, but otherwise that was it. The only reason he was so close to Gabriel was because they'd bonded over mutual suffering.

    Their father, Chuck, was actually still on good terms with them. It had just been that he was one of the rare, meeker Alphas. He'd done what he could when they were growing up, and as soon as there were no kids to look after he'd separated from his mate. Chuck had given both of his sons away at their mating ceremonies, still visited for Christmas and was known as Grandpa Chuck to his grandchildren. The only reason he wasn't around more was because he'd put the entire continental US between himself and Naomi, and in turn them.

    "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Naomi asked after an awkward silence.

    "No. What do you want?" Frowning, Castiel added, "How did you get this address?"

    "I acquired it while I was visiting your sister. I haven't heard from you or Gabriel in some time. Can't a mother visit her children?"

    "It's unusual, considering you disowned us."

    Naomi pursed her lips. She cast a disapproving eye over his attire before lifting her chin haughtily and stating, "It's been fifteen years, Castiel. Can't we reconcile?"

    Castiel's frown deepened. His clothes hardly matched her crisp gray pantsuit, but that wasn't the point. "It was you who disowned us, mother. You made it very clear you didn't want anything else to do with us. That's been the case for fifteen years. What made you change your mind?" He didn't add that he hadn't heard so much as a peep out of her when he'd mated Dean, when he'd been the most afraid she'd reappear and attempt to wreak havoc on what was intended to be the happiest day of his life. If she didn't approve of them, there was no way she'd like Dean. Her idea of a good Alpha was one easily manipulated and willing to stay home with the kids. Both the Winchester brothers knew why their mates hadn't contacted their mother in years, and hadn't exactly been pressing to meet their mother-in-law even after the kids were born. Naomi had made her opinion very clear, thank you very much.

    "I was visiting Anna recently. It came to my attention a good deal might have changed since I've seen you last. I'm surprised you're still so close to home."

    Castiel shifted uneasily, shivering a little as the March air started to get to him. He doubted a five hour drive counted as 'close'. "It was a good location for work and it's close to family."

    As soon as he said the last word, it clicked. Castiel felt his knuckles go white as his hand tightened on the door he still held. Family. Anna was the only Beta of the Novak siblings, and she had a penchant for photos. She nagged him periodically for more than whatever came with the yearly Christmas card, but his guess was that it was the Christmas cards that had started all this. For one thing, it would have their address. For another, it would feature the whole family in front of the Christmas tree. Dean grumbled but Castiel liked the tradition, not to mention it appeased multiple relatives.

    Naomi had been certain her way was always the best, always had been. She'd made it very clear that the only way they'd get back into her good graces was to come crawling and admit they'd been wrong. Admitted that the only way to obtain success and happiness was to live the life she dictated they live. Surely she'd noticed when they'd never come groveling at her doorstep. Knowing they'd managed without her was one thing, but knowing they'd thrived must be another if her sudden appearance was any indication.

    Castiel felt a surge of savage satisfaction, knowing how upset she must have been at seeing that picture. Of him healthy and happy, standing next to an Alpha with their daughter between them and their son in his arms. He knew for a fact Gabriel had sent out a similar picture. Now she was standing on the front porch of a nice house in a good neighborhood. It wasn't gated or overly fancy, but it was upper middle class and well kept.

    "Mother, are you here to apologize or to confirm we proved you wrong?"

    Her chin lifted slightly. "I don't know what you mean."

    "You know exactly what I mean. As you can see I'm doing just fine without you. Please go away."

    Henry gave a particularly loud shriek from the kitchen, starting to kick up a fuss. The first thing that came to mind was a diaper change. That or he'd tired of being covered in yogurt.

    Castiel didn't miss how Naomi's eyes flicked passed his shoulder. "Is that the boy? The younger one?"

    He was reluctant to answer, but before he could come up with something she startled him by asking, "May I see him?"

    For a minute Castiel just blinked owlishly at his mother before asking, "What?"

    "May I see my grandson?"

    "Why would you want to see him?"

     "Castiel, I realize our relationship is hardly the best, but you're still my son."

     "I believe you stated otherwise when you were kicking me out of the house."

    "That was years ago, surely you can't still be angry."

    "I'm not angry at you, mother. I've merely accepted it as fact that you were a terrible mother and I'd rather not subject my children to your behavior."

    Henry was really screaming by now, and Castiel was fighting the urge to slam the door in Naomi's face to tend to him. He started to do just that when she blurted, "Wait!"

    Castiel hesitated. He might have still slammed the door, but Naomi had sounded desperate. He'd never heard her sound like that before.

    "Perhaps now is not a good time, but I would like to meet them. Is that too much to ask, Castiel? Let me see my grandchildren?"

    The Omega hesitated, studying his mother's face. He didn't want to, and maybe a few years ago he still would have slammed the door with a threat to call the cops if she didn't get off their property. For what it was worth, she sounded genuine. What's more, he'd never heard her so desperate for anything in his life. They'd not told the kids anything about her, and Chuck was hardly proud of who he'd mated. Slowly, a compromise started to form.

    "Not today. Tomorrow, after I talk with Dean. If you want to meet them so badly, meet us at Westwood park at five thirty. It's a few miles from here and public."

    This seemed to satisfy her, some of the tension leaving her face. "Very well. Thank you, Castiel."

    As soon as she started to turn away the door was shut and bolted once more. Castiel hurried back to the kitchen, lifting a squalling Henry from his high chair. He got him out of the yogurt-smeared clothes and into a fresh diaper, which had indeed been the cause. Only then did he think to warn Gabriel.

 

**[][][]MINI BREAK[][][]**

 

    Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Naomi finally went back to her car. He'd gotten Castiel's warning text just in time. The twins were going through a phase where they liked to yell and run to a window whenever someone came to the door. He'd moved them into his and Sam's bedroom, plopping them on the bed with his computer. By the time Naomi came to the door they each wore a pair of headphones and were entranced by Netflix behind a closed door. He'd been positioned by the door for the last twenty minutes, waiting out his persistent mother.

    Only when she was in her car and out of sight did Gabriel open the door to the master bedroom again and grab the landline. He waited until he heard his brother's familiar "Hello?" to demand, "What the hell is she doing here?"

    Castiel explained his theory as Gabriel dropped into the padded rocking chair, running a hand through his hair as the twins giggled over whatever movie they'd chosen. When he was done Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "You seriously agreed to this?" he asked disbelievingly.

    "I'm hardly enthusiastic about this," his brother protested. "But she sounded...genuine. The least I owe her is a chance. That's it. If she does something I don't like I'm sure Sam would be willing to procure a decent restraining order for me."

    "If I call him now he can get one going. It takes two weeks so the sooner the better."

    "Maybe. I want to talk to Dean when he gets home tonight. They're his too, and I won't take them by myself. Besides, I...what are the chances she's mellowed with age?"

    Gabriel snorted. "She doesn't have us to take shit out on, so I'd say no. She gave birth to us but she was hardly our mother. She was hardest on you, why are you giving her a chance?"

    There was a moment of silence, punctuated by what he assumed to be Henry playing with an assortment of loud toys. "I don't know. It's been years, Gabriel. I hated her for so long, then she wasn't a factor anymore. I haven't even thought about her in some time. She hasn't changed, but I'm not afraid of her, I'm not really even angry. At least not after the initial shock. I pity her."

    Gabriel frowned. "Why the hell would you pity her?"

    "Because I don't think she's ever been happy. Do you ever remember her being happy for long?"

    "I remember her smiling if she made someone she disliked cry," Gabriel admitted. "I remember nothing we ever did was good enough."

    "Exactly. Everything she was so focused on was never satisfying. She was never satisfied and therefore never happy. We've made lives for ourselves, Gabriel, good lives. We have wonderful children and amazing mates, we're _happy_. That's something she never got to have."

    Gabriel turned that over. "Did she say that?"

    "She didn't have to."

    "You sure?"

    "Mother showed up on our doorsteps two weeks after visiting Anna. I called her, she said mother found her Christmas card stash. She left early after Anna stopped answering her questions about us."

    "Why was she answering them in the first place?"

    "You're the only one who's first instinct was to disobey her outright, Gabriel."

    At that he had to smile. "Until you turned eighteen." Sobering, he added, "So you really think I owe her a chance?"

    "I don't think we owe her anything. It's more a matter of providing her a slight chance out of pity."

    Gabriel turned that over. "I like that. A pity chance."

    "I take this to mean you didn't speak with her?"

    "Nope. The twins are far away from the door watching Lilo and Stitch on headphones. It took twenty minutes but I waited her out. Don't tell me, you think I should go with you tomorrow."

    "I believe you should consider it and discuss it with Sam. Whether you actually do it or not is up to you. Now if you will excuse me I think Henry just dropped my keys in the toilet. No don't flush it!"

    Gabriel yanked the phone from his ear as the last sentence was shouted, followed by what he was pretty sure was the line being dropped on the floor. He sighed, hanging up. Great. If he had his way he'd never mention it and let Castiel do whatever the hell he wanted. But if Castiel intended to tell Dean then Sam would inevitably find out, and Sam was the sort of person who believed in second chances. Great. Just great. So much for forgetting his mother even existed.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    "You okay?"

    Gabriel grimaced, glancing over at his mate. Sam sat behind the wheel, watching him. Just as he'd predicted, he hadn't needed to mention what had happened to his mate. Sam had come home asking why Naomi had suddenly decided to emerge from the woodwork. Gabriel had been quite happy ignoring the majority of his family all these years. Like Castiel, he only kept direct contact with Anna and Lucifer, and was down to the minimal exchange of Christmas cards with Michael and Raphael. When he'd packed up and walked away from the Novak's family home he hadn't looked back, not once. Anna hadn't been in a position to help at the time, but Lucifer had let him stay on the couch until he got on his feet. By the time Castiel followed his lead he was in a position to offer similar aid to his little brother, but it had been harder for him. Yes Naomi had been hardest of all on Castiel, but out of all them he was the sweetest natured. It had taken a long time for him to understand no matter what he did it would never be good enough for her. Gabriel had long since understood it and given it the finger.

    To go back on that now, after the better part of two decades, didn't feel quite right. He still might have refused, but Sam hadn't been so against it. Yes he knew why Gabriel had walked away, but he'd pointed out she was still his mother. They'd eventually come to an agreement, though Gabriel was still skeptical. If he didn't like the way things went they'd walk away and Sam would put in for a restraining order as soon as humanly possible, but he'd at least show up and look his mother in the eye,

    They'd gotten here early, but had procrastinated long enough that Castiel and Dean had joined him. Gabriel was just glad they hadn't brought the Impala. Naomi stood by an empty bench, hands clasped as she watched a handful of kids on the playground, back to the small parking lot. It looked like Castiel wasn't any more excited than he was.

    "Alright, let's get it over with. Everybody out."

    John was out of the car and running for the playground as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Gabriel let him go, climbing out to extract the nearest twin as Sam did the same. Mary was out as soon as she saw John running for the swings, both of them flying right by Naomi. By the time Gabriel closed the door, Orion on one hip, she'd turned to watch them, face expectant.

    Taking a deep breath, Gabriel marched towards her, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't a kid anymore, he wasn't some teenager who broke curfew, she had no power over him anymore. The tables had turned, if she was serious about meeting her grandkids the power was in his hands, not hers.

    "Hello, Gabriel. Castiel."

    Despite her words, Naomi's eyes were moving among their group one by one. Dean and Castiel had fallen in step with them, Henry's arms around his father's neck. Gabriel could see the gears churning, mouth curling wryly. She was already analyzing, no doubt trying to gauge the dynamics to see if they fit her ideal. Well, at least that hadn't changed.

    "Hey mom. Sam, mom. Mom, Sam, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

    "Yes. Sam. Dean." She nodded to each of them in turn, still using what Gabriel called her political voice. It was as pleasant as her political mask, supposedly respectful, unassuming.

    Neither Alpha budged. It was more reassuring than he thought it'd be, feeling Sam right behind him, so close Artemis's leg brushed his arm. They were here more for support than to meet their demon of a mother-in-law.

    "Well, may I meet them?"

    Gabriel exchanged a glance with his brother. He shifted his grip on Orion, reluctantly shuffling forward a little. "Orion, Artemis, this is Naomi. Say hi."

    The toddler had buried his face in his collar bone and didn't show any signs of coming out. Artemis was a little bolder, peering at the pristine Omega curiously even as both hands clung to Sam's jacket. "Hi," she mumbled, but didn't release a hand to wave. Apparently even the kids knew their parents weren't overly thrilled about this arrangement.

    Orion still didn't budge. Of their three kids he was the shyest. Unfortunately this behavior didn't fly with Naomi.

    While she did return Artemis's greeting with a formal "Hello", she still frowned at Orion. "Look at me, please." Please or no, it was still obviously an order, a stern one. Gabriel's jaw tightened, recognizing the commanding note she'd used on him so many times. It didn't help his temper that he just barely picked up on the nearly inaudible whimper muffled by his shoulder.

    Gabriel freed one hand, gently reaching up to stroke his hair soothingly. "Hey, it's okay," he murmured, maternal instincts kicking in. "Just look up and wave, okay?"

    Slowly, reluctantly, Orion turned just enough to peek out at Naomi. He waved once, then returned to his hiding place. Naomi didn't look satisfied, but Gabriel certainly was. He stepped back, putting some distance between himself and his mother.

    Henry was blinking wide green eyes at this new, red haired woman. He lifted one hand covered in a Batman winter glove, flexing his fingers in a wave. "Hello mean lady."

    Gabriel barely restrained a snort of laughter. Castiel's head snapped over to stare at his son, something not unlike dismay crossing his face. Dean cracked a grin, but quickly shed it when he saw the look on Naomi's face.

    The Alpha cleared his throat, addressing the child in a stern tone. "Henry, what do we say about name calling?"

   "Don't do it to their face?"

    "It's not nice," corrected Castiel stiffly, shooting his mate an annoyed look.

    Dean shrugged, unrepentant. "He said hi, didn't he?" He deposited Henry on his own two feet, nudging him towards the playground. When he straightened, he whistled sharply. Imminently two heads snapped up, and a quick hand gesture brought the older Winchester's trotting over. Gabriel grinned a little at the sight. Castiel might grumble that their children weren't dogs, but even he had to admit the technique was effective.

    Mary slowed her pace as she got closer, skirting around the woman who was staring at her so intently until she could half hide behind Dean. John, for his part, still ignored her. He bounded right up to Sam and grabbed his free hand, pulling on it. "Dad, can we get the ball out of the trunk?"

    "Sure, right after you say hi to Naomi."

    John paused long enough to look the woman over, and seemed to notice the look in her eyes. His pulling stopped. Gabriel couldn't help but notice it wasn't unlike the effect of a Gorgon's glower. "Who are you?"

    When his mother opened her mouth Gabriel hurried to say, "An old friend."

    "Oh. Hi. Nice to meet you." Duty fulfilled, John thrust a hand into Sam's pocket to retrieve the car keys.

    Neither parent moved to stop him as he ran back to the car. Gabriel relaxed a little, already trying to figure out how to ditch Naomi. They'd agreed to let her meet the kids, which they had. So far none of them seemed overly fond of her. Naomi had never exactly exuded maternal vibes, despite being a mother of six. He'd done his bit, now to-

    "You're not a friend."

    Gabriel's attention was snapped back to the present as Mary spoke up, frowning at Naomi, head tilted in a very familiar way. Dean frowned, Castiel's shoulders stiffening. Mary, oblivious, plowed on.

    "Dad and Daddy don't like you. You're not a friend." Turning to look up at Dean she asked, "Why do you want me to say hi if you don't like her? I thought we were supposed to avoid people we don't like, so we don't say mean things by mistake."

    If it wasn't for her pink camo jacket and the Flash light up shoes she could have been a mini female Castiel. Blunt and with a faulty filter. She even had the talent of looking cute enough while causing trouble that Gabriel had difficulty getting too angry at her for it.

    "Just say hi and you can go play with John," Dean urged stiffly.

    Said boy popped back by the group just long enough to return the keys to Sam's pocket then ran back to the playground, soccer ball in hand.

    "But who is she?" Mary insisted, tugging at his jacket.

    Before Gabriel could do more than open his mouth, Naomi was already beating him to the punch.

    "I'm your grandmother."

    Mary frowned as Gabriel went ridged. Whatever the girl had been expecting, it clearly wasn't that. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, that she'd actually said it or that it was Castiel who rounded on her.

    "You weren't to tell them, mother," Castiel bit out angrily. "That was part of the deal. You get to meet them, we choose when and if to tell them."

    "It's their right to know," Naomi informed him, without remorse and supposedly not caring she'd just pissed off her sons.

    "It wasn't your right to tell," Gabriel corrected icily. He turned, setting Orion down where Sam could grab his hand. "Take them over to the playground. Now."

    Sam hesitated, a questioning look in his eyes. Gabriel gave a small nod, and reluctantly the Alpha moved away with the twins in tow. When Gabriel turned around again, it was in time to see Dean marching after the still toddling Henry, dragging along a protesting Mary. That left him and Castiel to face their mother, which was just as well. He appreciated the support, but this was something they ought to have done a while ago. She was their mother, and therefore their problem.

    As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot Gabriel demanded, "What the hell, mom? We had a deal. You might not like keeping your word but you know we do."

    Naomi's chin lifted haughtily. "I hardly see the problem in them knowing who their grandmother is. Your siblings have no problem having me around their children."

    "Then why is it every Christmas Lucifer takes Nick and Lilith to see Nick's family?" Gabriel argued. "Why do you think every holiday Michael is either taking his family to Adam's parents or on some vacation? The only one who doesn't mind is Anna, and hers are all Betas. That's the only breed that's safe around you, mom. If Raphael ever spawned any he'd be the same way."

    "There are scheduling conflicts, as you well know," Naomi stated icily.

    "We didn't believe that when we were children, mother," Castiel retorted in a similar tone. "Why would we believe it now?" It had been her favorite excuse for missing most of their games and events growing up. That at least was something shared equally among all her children, not just them.

    "Whether you believe the truth is up to you."

    "You like the truth? Fine. Let's have the real reason you're here. Because we all know it isn't because of some sudden need to connect with your grandkids. You just can't handle we did well for ourselves without your influence."

    "Don't take that tone with me, Gabriel. I am your mother."

    "And I'm a grown-ass adult. I've got kids of my own _mother_ , and they are awesome. They're going to grow up to be whatever the hell they wanna be, and I'm going to be as proud as fuck when they do. I have a life, we both do. Why is it for once in your life you can't be happy for us?"

    Naomi looked ready to give as good as she got, but for the second time in as many minutes Castiel surprised his brother.

    "You're going to walk away, mother. You're going to leave us alone, and if we hear or see you anywhere near our children again there will be more than a restraining order for you to worry about."

    Their mother looked as surprised as Gabriel felt, her attention snapping to her youngest son. "Castiel-

    "Gabriel's right. Every time we did something good or made something you tore us down. I tried and I tried but nothing I ever did was good enough for you. So I left and you disowned me. I might not have had much but I was finally happy. It's not the life you wanted me to have but it's a good life and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

    "How can you possibly be happy? You've given up your carrier, which was promising by the way. I might have disowned you but I did keep track of you for a while. Both of you." Her attention redirected onto Gabriel. "If you'd kept at it instead of quitting to be a house-Omega you could have been top tier in that company by now." Turning back to Castiel she added, "You could have been the best CPA in the state."

    "Okay, first of all, I _hated_ my job," Gabriel informed her. "And second, if you'd bothered to put effort into it you might know being the stay at home parent ain't easy. Nothing ever stays clean, there's always a mountain of laundry, the pantry is always low on something, you're always out of milk, there's always errands to run, and you have to take care of everything while juggling gods know how many kids who aren't always inclined to behave. Being a house-Omega is a damn hard job, and on holidays or vacations it just gets hella worse. And you know what? I love it way more than I ever did any job I've ever had."

    "You are also unaware of every aspect of our lives," Castiel chipped in. "You of all people should know that decisions should be made while taking all factors into account. The only difference is we include emotion in the process. Believe it or not it's very possible to be barefoot and pregnant and happy, mother. Not every good Alpha needs to be broken to the rein. You're supposed to respect them as much as they're supposed to respect you. That's something you never gave father, and that's why he left as soon as he could."

    _Ouch_ , thought Gabriel, though he was still pleased to see they were finally getting through.

    "Don't speak of which you know nothing," Naomi bit out through clinched teeth.

    "Only if you do the same," Castiel countered.

    "I forged a path for you to follow. You're throwing away everything I worked for. All that time and effort put into making rights for Omegas, and for what?"

    "We are not you, mother. When have we ever disregarded the strides you made? Our problem was never with your work, it was that you expected us to be copies of you. We are not, as disappointing as that might be for you. Why can't you see that?"

    Gabriel wasn't sure if Naomi was on the brink of outright shattering or crying tears of frustration. The first was physically impossible, but then he'd never seen his mother cry for anything, be it joy or anger or sadness. Naomi never cried. Ever.

    In a low voice, one that had struck fear into their hearts as children, she asked icily, "Then tell me what about this life that makes you happy. How can you possibly be content under the control of an Alpha?"

    Castiel and Gabriel exchanged looks. Gabriel couldn't help it, he snickered. That just seemed to enrage Naomi more.

    "What is so funny?" she bit out.

    "Sam doesn't control me," Gabriel informed her. "Well, not unless I want him to. Remember what Castiel said? Mutual respect? We're both good at different things, so we balance each other out. I only stayed home because I hated my job and Sam made a bigger paycheck. If I feel like it I can try something I'll actually enjoy once the kids are grown up and out of the house, but for now I'm happy where I am. Sam loves me, mom, and I love him. We argue, sure, but that's just healthy. Plus it usually ends in awesome make-up sex."

    "And I suppose you have a similar arrangement?" Naomi asked crisply, turning hard eyes on Castiel.

    The younger Omega nodded. "Believe it or not a healthy Alpha-Omega relationship is very similar to your ideal, mother, it's simply not visible on the surface."

    Naomi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Explain."

    "Omegas still have influence, it's just more...subtle. I suppose the most obvious is threatening to send him to the couch, but that's hardly fair and I do enjoy sex myself. It's all the in the little things, mother. It helps that Dean likes to make me happy. All Alphas do, the good ones anyway." He hesitated, then Gabriel caught a glimmer in his brother's eye. "Talk to father."

    Their mother visibly balked. "Why would I want to do that? That man made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with me."

    "We'll warn him," offered Gabriel.

    Castiel shot him a look before continuing, "If you want to understand, talk to father. It's getting late and if I don't get them bathed within an hour they will be very difficult to get to bed on time. I have better things to do than explain it to you right now. Remember what I said about the restraining order. Good bye, mother."

    With that, Castiel strode off towards the playground. Gabriel glanced at the sky. It had started getting dark as they'd talked, the street lights starting to flicker to life. Heaving a sigh, he followed his brother's example. "He's right, bed times are a bitch. Expect that restraining order in about a fortnight."

    So saying, he marched towards the playground. He refused to look back, focusing on the people in front of him. Gabriel cracked a smile when he noticed Sam chasing the twins around the play set, growling and pretending to be a monster, making them shriek as they scurried around. Eventually Artemis was too slow, and the Alpha yanked her up high into the air, tickling her mercilessly, making her squeal all the louder. John and Mary were kicking the soccer ball around, jackets open as exertion warmed them despite the cooling air. Henry was clambering around the jungle gym under the watchful eye of his father, though Gabriel wasn't sure why he worried. The tyke seemed to be doing pretty well, moving around like a rosy cheeked monkey.

    Gabriel made his way over to Sam, who was thrusting a groping hand into a plastic tunnel that was emitting delighted shrieks.

    "Time to go, big boy. It's getting late."

    Sam glanced back the way he'd come, a worried frown crossing his face. "Is everything okay?"

    "Just dandy. You said you could get a restraining order in two weeks, right?"

    Before the Alpha could answer, a flash caught the corner of Gabriel's eye. He turned in time to see Henry lose his grip as he tried to swing around a corner of the jungle gym, gloves slipping from the metal rung as he tumbled backwards with a yelp. Dean was below him in a heartbeat, snagging him well before Henry could fall on the rubbery ground.

    "I said be careful," he snapped. "You can't grip as good in those things."

    Henry didn't appear to care, already making grabby-grabby motions towards the nearest rung.

    "Don't put him back on, it's time to leave anyway," Castiel sighed. It might be harder for an outsider to notice, but both parents looked shaken. The jungle gym was the tallest thing on the playground. Henry had been almost fifteen feet up when he'd fallen.

    "John, bring it in!" Sam called. Bracing a foot on the ladder, he levered himself up so he could look into the tunnel. "Come on, time to go.

    They ignored the general "Aw!"'s of protest, eventually getting them loaded back up. It was a short trip, admittedly, but they hadn't brought them here to play. Thankfully the reason for their visit was gone by the time they made it back to the cars.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    It was _so_ worth losing an hour of two or sleep if it meant waiting for this. Gabriel fell back against the pillows, breathing hard, as Sam flopped down next to him. The Omega closed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. Oh gods he'd needed this. Why get drunk when you could get fucked?

    After a minute of just laying there in contented, sated silence, Gabriel cracked an eye as his mate shifted beside him. Warm lips started pressing kisses down his neck, a hand running down his side and slipping over to stroke his spent cock. The Omega chuckled, opening his eyes a little wider and tilting his head back as Sam planted open mouthed kisses along his collar bone.

    "Round two? Really?"

    "You're glowing," was the only reasoning offered. Gabriel might have found it easier to ignore if it hadn't been uttered in a husky, lust laden voice. The phrase 'gentlemen in the streets and freak in the sheets' fit Sam to a T and Gabriel _loved_ it.

    "Glow? Seriously? There's no such thing. Not for me, anyway." As far as Gabriel was concerned the only good points about pregnancy was how horny it made Sam and the kids that it ended with.

    The Alpha didn't comment. Instead he proceeded to kiss him breathless and slip two fingers inside his already thoroughly fucked hole. Gabriel whimpered as he wiggled the long digits, pushing them in so deep the longest of them brushed his prostate. He gasped, bucking against the hand.

    "What do you want?" purred the Alpha, slowly stroking that bundle of nerves that made his mate see stars.

    "F-F-Fuck! Fine, damn it, fuck me already!"

    Sam obliged.

 

**[][][]MINI BREAK[][][]**

 

    Dean's lips curled up into a smile as the distinctive sound of his mate muffling a cry in their pillows reached his ears. He didn't let up, though. With a few more slamming thrusts and he followed Castiel over the edge, clamping a hand over his own mouth to smother a howl as he came.

    The Alpha rolled off his mate, pulling his spent cock free as Castiel crumpled to the bed. Dean reached over lazily, running his fingers through damp black hair as they caught their breath. Rolling onto his side, the Alpha nuzzled the crook of his neck, murmuring, "Got your head back on straight?"

    "Yes," was the breathy reply.

    Satisfied, Dean flopped back onto his back, catching his own breath. He'd known the fight between the brothers and their mother had unsettled his mate, just meeting the woman had. He hadn't realized just how much until later that night, after the kids were down for the night and they retired to their room. He'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, plugging his phone into the charger for the night when Castiel had come around the mattresses, kneeling in front of him. Nimble fingers had freed his member from his boxers, the Omega going straight to work getting him hard.

    For his part Dean had always enjoyed a blowjob, and his mate gave particularly good ones. There was just one detail that prevented him from getting them more often: Castiel only initiated them when he was either horny or feeling guilty about something. The Alpha didn't understand the second factor, particularly not now. But by the time this thought had occurred to him his cock was disappearing between the Omega's lips, and he hadn't had the will to stop him. He compensated by hauling Castiel up onto their bed once he was done, flipping his mate onto his stomach and fucking his brains out.

    When he was no longer panting, Dean tugged Castiel closer, tipping his chin up until he could meet those cobalt orbs. "You don't got anything to feel guilty about, got it? The bitch ain't worth it."

    Castiel wavered, then lowered his gaze. "They won't....be upset? For not being allowed around her?"

    Dean snorted. "They'll live. When they're older you can lay things out for 'em if you want. Now are you good or do I need to screw you senseless?"

    "Is that a promise?"

    Both of them were smiling as Dean kissed him.


End file.
